Nicole Saba
| origin = Beirut, Lebanon | genre = Arabic pop music, arabic music, pop | occupation = Singer, actress | website = http://www.nicolesaba.net }} Nicole Saba (Nicole Chaba Elias) (Arabic: نيكول سابا) is a singer and actress from Lebanon. From 1998-2001, Saba was a member of the Lebanese pop group The 4 Cats, then embarked on a solo singing as well as an acting career. Her debut album was released in 2004, and her first film came out in 2003. She has subsequently had success with additional roles in Egyptian-made films. Nicole was given the award for the best singer in 2004 by Sayidaty magazine. Filmography *2003: El Tagroba Al Denemarkeya (The Danish Experience) was Nicole's first acting experience. Nicole was chosen by the Egyptian actor Adel Emam to co-lead the movie with him. Nicole played the role of a Danish girl called "Anita" who went to stay for a while with an Egyptian family "Kadri and his sons" as she changes their lives totally, the movie was a hit in 2003 and made it to the top at the box office and was well accepted by the press. *2006: Tomn Dastet Ashrar was Nicole's second experience in acting as she joined a group of stars such as Yasmien Abdel Aziz, Mohamed Ragab and Khaled Saleh as they all combine together to form a big robbery group and on the way they help their friend who falls in love. Nicole plays "Lily" the one responsible to help their friend with his love story. *2006: Kesit el Hai El Sha'abi (Arabic: قصة الحي الشعبي) (The Story of the Common Neighborhood) is Nicole's third acting experience, and is considered to be the first movie she plays the main heroine in. In this movie Nicole plays as the daughter of an old singer who her bands plans to continue playing their music as they start searching for Nicole to take her mother's place. Although the movie wasn't a hit at the box office but it was still a good step for Nicole to make as she experienced playing as an upper Egyptian woman, and many other different characters that she never had the chance to play before. *2008: The BabyDoll Night (film) (Leilet El-Baby Doll) (Arabic: ليلة البيبي دول) *2009: Al-Saffah (The Criminal or The Serial Killer) (Arabic: السفاح) Discography *''Album: Ya Shaghilny'' (2004, Alam El Phan) Singles *"Baly Beek Mashghoul" *"Ya Shaghilny Beek" *"Ana Ma Bahibak" ("I Don't Love You") *"Fadel Sawany" ("Moments Left") *"Wehliftlak Bilghaly" *"Ash'aak" *"Law Fil Omr Lila" *"Kol Lahzit Hob" ("Every Moment of Love") *"Khalik Makanak" ("Stay Where You Are") *"Albak Mosh Ala Had" *"Ana Tab3y Kida" ("This is my Character") *"Brahti" ("As I Like") *"Fares Ahlami" ("My Prince Charming") *"Kont F Hali" ("I was By myself") *"Hafdal Ahlam" ("Keep on Dreaming") *"Mafeesh Mosta7eel" ft. Abdelbaset Hamouda ("Nothing is Impossible") *"Ma Ba2a Tede2elli" Series *Casanova broadcasted by MTV Lebanon in 2011 this series is written by Claudia Marchelian and the director was Philippe Asmar and acting Mazen Mouaddam, Pierette Al Katrib, Aline Lahoud and Takla Chamoun *The forbidden love by LBC international in 2010 this series is written by Rita Barsona and the director was Philippe Asmar and acting Bassem Moughnieh and Pamela Kik Talkshows She presents: *The apple broadcast by Al Hyat (Egypt) in Ramadan 2012 External links *The official Nicole Saba website *The Myspace page *The official Fan Club Category:Artists Category:NVSC 5 artists Category:NVSC 21 artists Category:NVSC winners